


【狮花】He Is a Pirate

by JLMN1201



Series: 狮花 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 射后预高潮, 绝对无法逃脱的体位, 转会风波
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLMN1201/pseuds/JLMN1201
Summary: 斜线有意义。*题目借梗自加勒比海盗主题曲*故事灵感来自拉基蒂奇的船长仿妆*涉梗:绝对无法逃脱的体位，如何证明你注定在上面*背景:17夏窗，疯传五千万+辣鸡换维拉蒂*半架空，ooc警告，后期新手飙车预警*不喜请自行右上角，拒撕。欢迎来评论区/私信友好互撩*这章先试个水，短小致歉，下章正经放狮子出场。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义。
> 
> *题目借梗自加勒比海盗主题曲  
> *故事灵感来自拉基蒂奇的船长仿妆  
> *涉梗:绝对无法逃脱的体位，如何证明你注定在上面  
> *背景:17夏窗，疯传五千万+辣鸡换维拉蒂  
> *半架空，ooc警告，后期新手飙车预警
> 
> *不喜请自行右上角，拒撕。欢迎来评论区/私信友好互撩  
> *这章先试个水，短小致歉，下章正经放狮子出场。

“还是年轻人们有活力啊.....一天到晚想着整这些幺蛾子...”  
匆匆和一屋子熟人打过一圈招呼，顶着个努力追求凶恶却只能让人感觉到诱惑力max的妆面的克罗地亚人就缩进了卫生间。偏头对着镜子整了整搭在脸侧的黑色卷发，伊万瘫在洗手台上可算是缓了口气。

苏牙从隔间出来，看着被混乱场面掏空身体的队友，忍不住笑的露出了特意定制的尖牙:“你这才刚到就溜出来了，伊万？”

拉基蒂奇挑挑眉算是打了个招呼，倒在原地一动没动:“闭嘴吧路易斯，我可没有内马尔那种聚会动物的体质........巴塞罗那今天少说有四十度——四十度！”他伸手一脸悲愤地比了个数字，没撑几秒又瘫回原位，“穿革的靴子也就算了，我还长衣长裤的，还得戴着这捂死人的假发！”  
拉基蒂奇托起了半边头发，打开水龙头往自己脖子上撩水，“我现在只想把自己泡在水里，湖啊泳池啊都行，都没有的话就这水槽子也行.....”

看着拉基蒂奇在温度面前毫无偶像包袱的正打算继续弄湿自己轻薄的白衣服，正洗着手的苏牙抬手拦了他一把:诶诶，形象，注意形象.....屋里还有女士呢你干什么呢.....”  
勾着拉基蒂奇的脖子把他捞下了洗手台，苏牙大步流星地拖着人就往回走，“别抱怨了走吧走吧，空调都开这么低了热什么热。再不回去他们可就要来找你了。要是被皮克抓住了，少说得罚你三杯。”  
想着才开的酒，苏牙咂了咂嘴:“伊万啊你别怕我到时候肯定帮你拦着他点......那么好的酒哪是那么喝的.....”

猩红色底色的大披风随着苏牙的步伐翻飞着，搭着拉基蒂奇的一身白衣很是扎眼。归心似箭的苏牙把拉基蒂奇拽的踉踉跄跄，从背影看颇有一丝恶龙掳走了公主的美感。

可惜队内的私人聚会规模太小，没能给拉基蒂奇一个足够大的，能把他藏起来的人堆儿。  
自带高海拔buff的皮克在苏牙踏出卫生间的下一秒就已经发现了他们。

“终于舍得回来了啊，伊万！”  
看着拉基蒂奇一脸的抵死不从，皮克毫不犹豫喊了一嗓子，彻底断了拉基蒂奇藏回洗手间的最后一丝希望。

还没来得及咒了一声皮克的大嗓门儿，拉基蒂奇就被迎上来的罗贝托和蛋酥连拖带拽的送到了桌子边。

一桌子装满酒液的玻璃杯和一个一脸耿♂直的皮克————果然大场面。  
这场面大的拉基蒂奇肝儿都在颤。

QAQQQ哇我要回塞维利亚我才不是专为大场面而生呢

皮克戴着一副绒乎乎的熊耳，把身上连体装的袖子撸的老高，跷着腿笑的一看就不是什么正经熊。  
“你这都跑了小半个小时了，全队都在，就等着你呢。”

周围一片起哄的声音，只有梅西吸着饮料笑得一脸温和。

QAQQ不枉我任群主这么多年，莱奥你果然是最可爱的。

“那边的干邑是不是就剩个底儿了？要不你吹了？”这是闷声搞事儿的鼹鼠弟弟。

“你少来！好酒是要品的！扔罐啤的给他！”这是苏牙。

“一下子喝那么多伤身体啊....夏休也别太任性啊...”这是声音被完全淹没的梅·巴萨的良心·西

“330ml贝克递给我两个。”  
一直靠在沙发背上背对人群的人突然开口，声音里压抑的情绪之汹涌让人群一静。  
“酒我替他罚。然后让我把伊万带走，我有话和他说。”


	2. Chapter 2

金发的德国人今天来的一如既往地准时，却一直忙着和偶遇的几个高层攀谈，把绝大部分的时间花在了别人的卡座。  
等他终于回来了，巴萨众人还没来得及起个哄劝他杯酒，明显兴致不高的马克就已经瘫着张脸缩进了角落里。  
除了中间找找躲酒躲太久的拉基蒂奇，马克再没跟别人多说一个字儿。

他强压着情绪的一句话把巴萨全队都消了音。  
一时间还敢带响儿的就只剩下酒吧的音响。

啤酒箱瞬间成了全场焦点，紧挨着箱子坐着的比达尔在马克的凝视下抱着两个330ml的贝克安静如鸡。

一左一右架着伊万的蛋酥和罗贝托僵在了桌子边儿，动也不是，不动也不是。

“别闹别闹,哈，哈哈哈.....”  
伊万尬笑着从蛋酥和罗贝托两人怀里抽出自己的胳膊。走到比达尔旁边接过了他怀里的啤酒贴着桌子边儿搁着。  
用袖子在罐口草草擦了一圈，伊万撩起眼儿扫了一眼不消停的马克，三指按着酒罐，单手开了酒。

刚才的一脸宁死不屈已经不见踪影。伊万笑得一如既往的温柔，端着酒向着四周敬了一圈，眉都没皱一下的干了一整罐。  
顺手捏扁了酒罐，，酒罐划过一道优美的弧线，“当”的一声落在桌上。  
巴萨一众起哄声四起，僵下来的气氛终于有所松动。

看着伊万甩甩手又要开下一罐，马克的眉一挑老高，单手一撑沙发背就想翻过来抢酒。  
拉基蒂奇瞟见他动作，一记眼刀甩过去，把马克结结实实钉在了原地。

马克:QAQQ好气哦但还是要保持微笑

又一罐饮毕，伊万酒罐一扔，扑向了坐满了人的长沙发。  
巴萨众人充分发挥基♂友情·队♂友爱，一路友(e)好(yi)搀(tui)扶(sang)着队花。

那么多手拍过身上，伊万恍惚间仿佛感觉自己人在球场，正在接受抢圈惩罚。

QAQQ我就是想坐马克旁边你们为什么要这么对我

这点儿酒灌不醉伊万，但吹罐儿这事儿本身就不好调整呼吸，再加上喝的太急，伊万一时间也有点儿憋气。

伊万仰着头倒在沙发背儿上，头被身后的马克单臂揽着。  
一脸惬意地倚着马克，伊万边倒气儿边消着酒劲儿。一头短发刺棱棱地蹭在马克的腹肌上。  
嫌马克的皮带扣硌头，伊万还反手勾了马克的腰，活动着往下拽人家的皮带。

马克顺着他惯了，也就岔了岔腿降了点高度，好让伊万避开皮带扣靠在自己胸腹之间。

卡座的气氛早就恢复正常，众人刚欺负了伊万一波，又见他靠着马克阖眸休息，有意无意的，这会儿也就不再打扰。

用空着的手给伊万揉着肚子，马克等待着开口的时机。

“.....看见了？”  
先开口的却是伊万。

简简单单一个问题，  
一问出口，  
却能平息马克所有的急躁。

“是。”  
马克的动作因他的话一滞。

他总是知道自己在想什么。  
从相遇到如今。  
始终如此。

马克轻轻摇了摇头，颇有几分自嘲的意味，  
伊万拍了拍马克的手，他又继续揉着。

是啊，这是他的转会，要把他送去大巴黎的消息闹得沸沸扬扬，他又怎么会不知？  
自己这么急急忙忙地要找他，又有什么必要呢。

“想问什么？”  
伊万一脸云淡风轻，仿佛只是在和他谈论新点的一杯咖啡里该加几勺糖。

没有等他回答，伊万又添了一句。  
一句话就把他的心按进了搁香槟的冰桶。

“是，消息是真的。”  
伊万睁开眼睛，仰视他。  
墨绿色的眸子里传达出无边的平静。  
“我希望离开。”


	3. Chapter 3

“心动心死都是一句话而已。”  
马克忽然真真切切地理解了这句话。

他问遍了所有人，  
他早该有答案。  
却始终不肯相信。

他以为伊万的主动意味着否定，  
但事实是，  
这只意味着伊万已经做好了决定。

伊万希望离开。  
他爱着的伊万希望离开。  
他爱着却还不曾拥有的伊万，希望离开。

他曾以为他还有很多的时间。  
足够他再拉着伊万轰趴，度假，喝酒，谈天。  
足够他再以密友的身份占据伊万心里的高点。  
足够他再凝视伊万的背影很多年。

足够他等到伊万退役的那天，带着醉意亲吻伊万的脸颊，与之耳语:  
“我一直在等你——我爱你。”

马克的一切设想都破碎在了伊万平静的凝视中。

一阵突然的心悸，晕眩中马克仿佛已经看到他和伊万的未来。  
——越来越少的接触，越来越少的联系，  
越来，越不可能在一起。

马克抚在伊万胸前的手因汹涌的情绪而收紧，抓乱了伊万好不容易扎好的大v领白衬衫。

伊万打开了马克的手，跳起来整理着衣服。  
“嘿，马克！你弄乱我的衣服了！”

我真正想要的“弄乱”，可不仅仅是这种程度。  
我希望占有你，从身到心。  
我希望和你共度余生。

“........对不起，我忽然不太舒服。我出去转一圈缓一缓。”  
恐惧，焦虑，绝望和莫名的兴奋压迫着马克，让他觉得失控。  
他不能再在这里待下去了。  
他怕自己扯着伊万一遍遍问他原因，他怕自己会做出不合身份的挽留。

他们是密友，是队友。  
却也仅此而已。

西莱森就挨着伊万坐着，见马克突然要走还情绪不对，放下杯子就想跟上去。  
马克按了按西莱森的肩示意他不必。顿了顿，又添了一句:  
“看着点伊万，他已经有点不舒服了，别让他喝太多。”

“不舒服吗？要不要紧？”  
伊万今天实在是有点跟不上马克的节奏。刚才突然闹事也就算了，现在还突然要跑？

说话间，伊万已经把衬衫胡乱塞回了腰封里。  
被粗暴对待的衬衫在他腰间缠成一坨，伊万下腹微隆，像是怀了只狮子。

马克看笑了。  
“不要紧，别担心。就是有点闷，我吹吹风就好了。”  
他抬了抬手想帮伊万整理衣服，却也只是想了想就收回了手。  
“顺便——海盗船长什么的，很适合你。你今天很.....” 很有诱惑力，不像个海上狂徒反而更像塞壬。但见鬼的，这种话怎么能说出口？  
——“很好看。”  
于是，他这样结句。

伊万点点头接受了他的赞美，又低下头忙着和自己的腰封斗争。

这边的动静有些大了，眼见着已经有越来越多的队友向这边投来询问的眼神。  
马克加快了脚步，赶在皮克喊住他之前闪出了卡座。

**************

敲门声第三次传来，依然是力度适中的连着三下。  
马克烦躁地把酒杯往桌上一扔，起身去(xiang)开(da)门(ren)。

“谁啊？”  
“客房服务，先生。”

客房服务？？？这可是他们常年包下来当休息室的房间.......想一个人服务全队他是觉得自己有多少个——等等，这声音是.....

“........伊万。”  
马克打开门，看着湿淋淋的伊万，一脸无奈地把他让进房间。

伊万一眼就看到了马克还没来得及收好的酒罐，忍不住皱了眉:  
“还是心情不好？”

马克带上了门，拿了两只杯子摆在桌上，没有应声。  
伊万把他按在沙发上坐下，安抚性地顺了顺他的肩，另手为两人斟酒。

酒液在杯中无序的翻滚。

马克端了杯子将酒一饮而尽。  
用肉体的痛苦交换精神的解脱，  
烈酒入喉时烧灼的感觉让他觉得安慰。

有些时候，人就是该放弃理智听一听自己的心怎么说。  
有些事，就算明知是错，也一定要做。  
因为一旦错过，就是后悔一生。

手腕上传来的痛感让伊万驻足。  
伊万低头看着撇过头去的马克，几不可闻地叹了口气:  
“我没有那么多的时间可以耽搁。”

无懈可击的理由。

谁不是在追求前程呢？  
谁又不能追求前程呢？  
没有人是来一线队坐板凳的。

“都这么大人了，别这么孩子气。”  
伊万轻笑着摇了摇头，一根根掰开马克骤然卸了力的手指，又按了按他的肩，转身去找衣服换。

马克的手虚握着，僵在原处。

马克抓不住的不只是伊万的手。  
伊万拒绝的亦不只是马克的挽留。

马克下意识地抚上自己的肩。  
伊万在那里留下的体温还未消散。  
这样的触碰给了他十指相扣的错觉。

“你一定很难过吧，伊万。”  
毕竟，你是这么重感情的人。

伊万没有答话，只是在衣柜里翻找。  
布料摩擦的声音干巴巴地响个不停。

“伊万....”  
马克轻声叫着伊万的名字，欲言又止。

“别再说了，马克。”  
伊万停了动作，望向他，  
“就算是你，也改变不了我的决定。”


End file.
